


Bribery

by orphan_account



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fanfic, Fic, Ficlet, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Kissing, M/M, Making Out, good omens - Freeform, happy fic, seriously they are so dumb, sex but not explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 22:20:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20053441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Bribery

Aziraphale’s fingertips stretched and brushed against Crowley’s cheek. Crowley stirred in his sleep but didn’t wake up. Accepting the challenge, Aziraphale leaned over him and kissed the same spot on his cheek that he’s just touched.

He kissed down to his jaw and then back up the other cheek, stopping just below Crowley’s eye to watch him wake up from up close.

Pale yellow fires stared back at him, unblinking.

“What are you doing, angel?”

Aziraphale blushed but didn’t remove his lips from his face. Casually, he mouthed his way up to Crowley’s brows, showering it in a handful of kisses and enjoying his surprised little huffs. 

“What do you want?”

His voice was still rough from having just woken up but there was also a hint of a smile that encouraged Aziraphale in his current resolve to show him as much affection as he possibly could. 

“Do I have to want something to kiss you?”

“You usually do.”

“Not this time.”

Aziraphale kissed his other brow a few more times before tracing a trail down his nose. Then suddenly, just as he was about to move to the eyelid he hasn’t kissed yet, Crowley’s hand caught his chin and brought him down to his mouth.

“Liar.”

And then he crossed the last remaining distance between their lips and Aziraphale had no other choice but to hold still.

Crowley’s hands moved to his hair. It was now even a greater mess than before. They had nothing between them. The sheets were a pile at the foot of the bed and the clothes, well, it’s been a long time since either of them bothered to wear anything to bed.

Aziraphale found himself on his back with Crowley holding his wrists above his head in a tight grip. They were past the point of being gentle.

Lips met teeth and tongue. Hips crushed together, desperate for that bit of friction. It felt like the five hours since they’ve done this, were five centuries. It felt like they couldn’t wait a single second to have this again, to feel like this again, to feel like flying and falling over and over again, in an endless circle, together.

And then, when it was over and they were barely able to contain their smiles, blushing like two virgins in a sex shop, Aziraphale cuddled close to Crowley and pressed his mouth against his ear. 

“Anathema’s wedding is in two weeks and I need you to perform a magic show with me.”

And then Aziraphale was on the floor.


End file.
